


I Think I'm In Love With You and I'm Terrified

by ApocalypticNinja



Series: Jedi Code? What's That? [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Jedi Code, Jedi code? What's that?, M/M, jedi behaving badly, oblivious plo at first, plo is a tad confused, wolffe is worried because regulations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNinja/pseuds/ApocalypticNinja
Summary: Wolffe knew there was regulations that wouldn't allow this. Any of this.But regulations be damned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back with lots more writing! I'm going to start a series of Jedi behaving badly with their clones. There needs to be more in the world :')  
> So I might as well start it out with none other than Plo Koon and Wolffe! Yes there WILL be full-length fics in this, I just need to come up with actual ideas for it. So for now it's going to be drabbles and ficlets here and there.  
> If you would like to see any certain pairing, let me know please! And don't be shy if it's a rarepair, I'm in that boat too.  
> One more thing! This series has no particular order unless stated so in the notes, so don't worry about that :)

There were rules that wouldn't allow this. Any of this. There was the Jedi code that strictly forbid any form of attachment, and he was a clone. A clone who was supposed to follow orders, to be tossed away if he proved to be a burden. A clone without a soul. He was just the same as the next brother who came along.  
Easily replaceable.  
Even though Plo was the man who looked at his clone troopers -his soldiers- and told them they were worth more than battlefodder, Wolffe couldn't think of how easily replaceable he truly was.  
Wolffe's thoughts are confusing him greatly. 

But Wolffe trusts Plo with his life. When Plo Koon says jump, Wolffe asks how high.  
On another note, Plo was his General! He defiantly shouldn't be feeling this way about the Kel Dor! He scrunched up his nose in disgust at himself and confusion in the contradicting thoughts swimming his mind. 

As if sensing Wolffe's thoughts, Plo placed a gentle hand upon the clone's armor-clad shoulder. 

"What is troubling you, Wolffe?" 

A long moment of silence dragged between them as Wolffe flipped the words in his brain, trying to think of a way to respond. Finally the commander found his voice and the wrong words came tumbling from his lips before he could stop them. 

"I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."  
No no no, that's NOT what he meant to say! He felt his face flare up from embarrassment. At least his helmet covered it.  
Great. Now he had go leave the kriffing galaxy.


End file.
